Bleach Ninjas
by darkmachines
Summary: What if Shao Kahn his eyes new realm to take over Soul Society. Can the soul reaper, new captains, and new allies win this war or lose. Only way to find out is it read.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach Ninjas **

I_ntroduction _

It has been two years since the Winter War. Aizen was defeated and Soul Society won. Right now the Captain Commander is try to find power, skilled Soul Reaper to fill in the three empty Captain position and the fill someone to be lieutenant of Squad 13.

A week Captain Yamamoto called a Captain meeting for all Captains and lieutenant. When everyone made it and got to position the meeting started. "I called this meeting today to said that we found four power and skilled warrior to fill in the empty captain and lieutenant positions." said the Commander.

The doors open and four man appeared and stood in the middle of the room. The first was about 30 years age. He wore a black and red soul reaper uniform, a red and white haori with the squad three symbol. He wore a black wrap up mask that covered his whole head and all you can see are his growing green eyes. He also had a small green gem on his forehead. "Greeting, I'm the new captain of squad 3, you can call me Ermac."

Next was a 32 year age man. He wore a black and blue uniform, a blue and white haori with the squad five symbol. He also wore a mask that covered most of his head and you could see were his blue eyes. He also had a scar across his right eye and Hitsugaya noticed that while the man was breathing Toshiro could see cold air breathing out. "Greeting, I'm the new captain of squad 5, I'm Sub-Zero."

The next man was 34 years old. He wore a black and silver uniform, a white and silver haori with the squad seven symbol. He had long, flowing, ghostly white hair and wore a mask covering the bottom half of his face and had grey eyes. "Hello, I'm the new captain of squad 7, my name is Smoke."

The last was man, but looked like a cyborg. He wore a black and yellow uniform and wore a squad thirteen lieutenant badge. He had green eyes and wore a crude beak helmet. "Greeting, I'm the new lieutenant of squad 13, Cyrax."

"We are honor to help with Soul Society and are fellow Captain." they all said and bowing. Most of the other captain were impress and thought would make good captains. "Will you all please that your position in line and meet who you would be working with." said Yamamoto.

Ermac meet a young man with blond hair. He bow and said " Greeting Captain, um Ermac, I'm lieutenant of squad 3, Izuru Kira." Ermac study the man for a moment and held his hand out and said "A pledger to meet me." As they both shock hand.

Sub-Zero meet a girl with black hair and looked nerves. "I'm lieutenant of squad 5, Momo Hinamori." Sub-Zero looked at the girl before saying "So your Momo, I hear about what happen to you with your previous captian." Momo frowned at that, but he was not finish talk. "We also very similar then you know." "What do you mean?" ask Momo. The other captain hear what he said and were listening to know what did he mean. "Well unlike you I was betray by two people who were close to me." This surprised Momo. "The first was my older brother who died and become evil when he was revived. The other was a young woman who I took as my student, who became a daughter to me. Sadly she betray me for power and join the dark forces." Momo and the other soul reapers were surprised to hear that. "I'm sorry." said Momo, but Sub-Zero pat her on the head saying "Don't worry about it. You and me look like we will get along nicely." Momo smiled happy saying "Thank you Captain Sub-Zero." Sub-Zero laugh and said "Please call be Zero."

Smoke meet and man with short black hair and had three scars on his face. The man bowed saying "I'm lieutenant of squad 7, Shuhei Hisagi." Both man shuck hand and Smoke said "Looks like you and me will work good together."

Cyrax meet his captain and bow. "I'm honor to be your lieutenant captain." said Cyrax. "Please call me Jushiro Ukitake and I think we will get along." said Ukitake. As the both of them shuck hands.

Meanwhile in Los Noches, the former six espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez woke up from a long nap. "Where am I?" he ask himself. He notices that all his wounds were heal. Suddenly the door open and Grimmjow saw three men.

The first was a 32 year old man. Who wore black and yellow arrancar uniform and wore and a mask that covered his whole head. All you can see are his white eyes. He also had two swords on his back. When Grimmjow looked into his eyes, he thought this guy was blind.

The next man Grimmjow saw, he was not sure if was human. He looked like a human-like reptilian creature with green scaled skin and reptile wore a black and green uniform. He also wore a mask that covered his whole head, but not around his eyes.

The last man was a red cyborg. Who had green eyes and wore mostly armer and a helmet. Grimmjow looked surprised at him because he never saw anything like him.

Grimmjow got up for his bed and went to the man. When he was in front of the blind man, he started to wave his hand in front of the man face. The man grabbed Grimmjow's hand and ask "What are you doing?" This surprised Grimmjow and said "Your not blind!" "Of queries not." said the man. "I'm Scorpion the Spectre of Netherrealm." That scared and shocked Grimmjow a little. "The other two men are Reptile and Sektor."

"What do you want for me?" ask Grimmjow. "We want you to help are Emperor to take over Soul Society." said Reptile. Grimmjow laughed and said "So this Emperor want to do the same thing Aizen wanted to do." "No!" said Scorpion. "He was to take over Soul Society and when that happen, the Spirt king will send his own men and that when Shao Kahn will strike and kill the king and rule all in that realm." Grimmjow was surprised and that sound like a good plan. "So what is it in for me if I help." "We will let you fight a powerful Captian." said Scorpion. "Sorry, but there is only one person I want to kill and thats Ichigo." said Grimmjow. "The person name Ichigo has no powers and is a weak human." said Sektor. Grimmjow grinned his teeth and punched the wall yelling Damn it. "But we will let you fight the one who kill Nnoitra." said Scorpion. Grimmjow thought for a moment, he never like Nnoitra, but however kill him must be a strong warrior worth his time to fight. Grimmjow nodded his head to agree and the four of them made their way to the meeting room to meet the others.

That chapter one, hope you like it. Next time our new Captains will train and show of their powers and the enemy will too with their new allies. Let said Scorpion is not that evil after all.


	2. Chapter 2 Power Revealed

**Bleach Ninjas**

_Powers Revealed _

_(_**Author note: **Smoke is Captain of 9th squad, sorry for the mess up.)

Grimmjow, Scorpion, and the other were making their way to the meeting room. When they got there, there were three men wait of them.

The first wore a purple and black uniform, with a purple triangle shape cape, he had black hair, and a mask that covers the bottom half of his face.

The next man wore a completely black uniform, the only thing that was not black were his evil white eyes.

The last people Grimmjow saw was the former leader of the Exequias, Rudobon which surprised him. "Rudobon your still alive." called Grimmjow. "I'm bit surprised to see your still alive too Grimmjow." said Rudobon."So is there anyone else alive." ask Grimmjow. Rudobon lower his head sadly and shocked it. Grimmjow was very surprised, he could not believe that they were the last surviving arrancar. Grimmjow noticed the two other man. "So who are those two?" ask Grimmjow. "They names are Rain and Noob Saibot." said Rudobon. Grimmjow was smirking whispering noob. Noob Saibot stud up anger and yelled "Is their something wrong with my name." Grimmjow quicking shock his head. "Good because I would kill you with out show any mercy." said Noob. "Anyway, it looks like you guys know about us and our power, but me and Rudobon don't know what you guys can do." said Grimmjow. "Very well, we will show you what we can do." said Scorpion. As everyone left and were making there way outside of Los Noches.

Meanwhile in Soul Society Ermac, Sub-Zero, Smoke, and Cyrax made their way to their barrack to meet their squad and to train.

At the 3rd squad training ground, Ermac and Izuru were clashing weapons, while other squad members were watching to see what their new captain can do. Izuru was have trouble training with his captain because Ermac was using a battle axe. "Your swordsmanship is good Izuru, but it looks like you are have trouble fighting against heavy base weapons." said Ermac. Izuru smiled saying "Don't worry sir, I fought against those type of weapons before." said Kira. "So let me show you how." Izuru held his blade saying "Raise your head, Wabisuke." then his blade bend 90 degree and made a hook looking sword.

Ermac looked impressed saying "Let see what it can do." They both clash weapons again, but Izuru hit Ermac's axe three times before they back up. Ermac start to have trouble holding his axe and had to let it go. It fell to the ground and made a small crater. "May I ask what you did to may axe?" ask Ermac. "This is may zanpakuto Wabisuke. Every time it hits something it double the weight of it." said Izuru. Ermac looked very impressed. "Very impresses, but now let me show you my powers." Ermac hands hands were glowing green and he rise them. Kira saw his captain axe started to float and it change at Izuru. Izuru was deflecting the axe strike but his swords power were not working. Then Ermac hit Izuru with and force ball and knock him to the ground. When Izuru try to get up, but Ermac was in front of him with his fist inch of his face.

"Nice try Izuru, but it looks like you lose." said Ermac and he held his hand out to help his lieutenant up. Izuru sword turn back to normal and put it away, while Ermac used his power to get his axe. "Captain may I ask what you did?" ask Izuru. "I have telekinetic powers, it does not matter how heavy you made it, it will still seem light to me." Izuru looked surprised and never seen some one with that type of powers. "Sadly your hand to hand combat need some work on, but I will help you." said Ermac. Izuru smile and bowed saying " Thank you sir. I would be honor to learn of you." Both decided to take a break.

Meanwhile Toshiro was make his way to 5th squad to see the new captain. When he got there, most of the squad members were at the training ground watching the new captain dueling Momo. Momo had Tobiume release, but she was on her knees and breathing hard. Sub-Zero looked dissipated and was shacking his head. "Your Kido skilled are good, but your swordsmanship skills still need a lot of work." he said, which made Momo sad. "But if you agree to let me train you I can make you strong." That made Momo happy. "But my training will be very hard, do you still what to do it." said Sub-Zero. Momo looked in to her captains eyes and can see he would help her. Momo bow to her captain saying "Yes Cpatain please help me become strong." Sub-Zero was smiling behind his mask and thought Momo would me a good apprentices.

Just then Toshiro Histsugaya landed next to Momo and ask "Are you Ok?" Momo smile saying "Yes Shiro, I was just train with my captain." Truth Toshiro was not happy seeing how his friend look. Toshiro turn to look at Sub-Zero, but was not happy. "What is there something worry with the way I was training her." said Sub-Zero. "I've been always training my students like this and they always become stronger at the end." Toshiro drew his sword and face Sub-Zero. "Fine, so me how strong you are." Sub-Zero was smile and said "To tell the truth, your the only captain I want to fight." Creating a ice kori blade in his hand.

Other soul reaper form other squads gather at the 5th squad training ground to see the new captain spar with captain Histsugaya. Both were clashing sword and looked even. "I'm impress young captain, your swordsmanship skills are quite good." said Sub-Zero. Toshiro jump back and rise him sword. "You have not seen my true power yet." said Toshiro. "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru." Toshiro zanpakuto create a ice dragon and it was fly to Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero throw his sword to the side and grab Toshiro's attack with his own hands. Soon the ice dragon was shrinking and Sub-Zero was absorbing the attack. When to was gone Sub-Zero hand were glowing blue, then he send a power ice blast at Histsugaya who barley dodge it. Toshiro left arm and leg were frozen and before he could do anything Sub-Zero created another ice sword and it pointed at the young captain's neck. "Looks like you lose." said Sub-Zero and broke the ice on Toshiro. "Your ice skills are strong, but not near my level of power." said Sub-Zero. "I'm always up for a challenge if you like." he say as he walk away. Momo came up to her friend and ask if he was Ok, but Toshiro remind silent and look like he was in deep thought.

Meanwhile else where Captain Komamura was making his way to 9th squad to see Tosen replacement is doing. When he got there most of the squad was at the training ground watching Captain Smoke and Lieutenant Hisgai sparing. Both were clashing sword and looked even. Komamura looked impress see how good Smoke swordsmanship are. Both of the jump away from each other and Smoke said "Very good Hisgai, now I wish to see your shikai please." Hisgai look away and said "Sorry, but I don't like using it." This surprised Smoke and asked why. "Because I don't like the way it looks!" yelled Hisgai.

"Very well, if I show you my power Hisgai, then you have to show me your Ok." ask Smoke. Hisgai remained silent. Smoke then suddenly disappeared in a clould of smoke. Hisgai looked surprised, but kept his guard up waiting. Hisgai suddenly turn around a blocked his captain attack. "I'm impressed you were able to senses me, you quite good." said Smoke. Hisgai pushed his sword away and was about to cut him, when Smoke turn to a cloud of smoke again and Hisgai attack when through it. "What is going on?" ask Hisgai confused. Smoke appeared a couple of feet away for Hisgai and turn to him.

"This is my power Hisgai, I can turn my body into smoke to avoided attack and not get hurt." said Smoke Hisgai eyes were widen and was totally shocked. Komamura was surprised too he never hear or see someone with that type of power. Smoke truly had the power to be a Captain. "Now that I show you me power, show me your shikai Hisgai." said Smoke. Hisgai sided and held out his zanpakuto. "Reap, Kazeshini." Hisgai sword took the form of two Kusarigama-like weapons, each with two scythe blades. When Smoke saw it, he looked impressed. "So Hisgai that your shikai right." Hisgai nodded saying "yea this is my zanpakuto, but now you see why I don't like it." Smoke tilt his head and said " No I don't, please explain." "Just take a look at the shape of it. It looks like a weapon that would at a live away." said Hisgai. Smoke study the weapon and understand what Hisgai meant. "I see, don't worry Hisgai with my training I will help you conquer your fear and help you make your sword and weapon of justice." said Smoke. Hisgai was shock to first, then could not help to smile and nodded to his captain. "So then show we get started again." said Smoke getting fight stains. Hisgai did the same and the sparing match continued.

Meanwhile at the 13 squad training ground Captain Ukitake and most of the squad were watching Lieutenant Cyrax sparing with 3rd seat Sentaro. Cyrax was using a green pulse blade. Ukitake seem impressed, Cyrax swordsmanship was quite good and he keep knocking Sentaro's sword out of his grip. Cyrax got bored with the fight and knocked his sword away one last time and pointed his blade at Sentaro's neck and said "I subjects you give up your no match for me." Sentaro would never emit it, but Cyrax was right he was no match for him.

Suddenly both hear clapped and turn to Ukitake who looked happy. "Good work Cyrax, you truly deserve to a lieutenant and Sentaro, you keep train hard Ok." Sentaro grab his sword, turn to his captain and bow before leaving. Cyrax came up to his captain and bow too. "Your swordsmanship skill are quite good and I hope to see what else you can to Cyrax." said Ukitake. Before Cyrax could say anything a hell butterfly show up and landed on Ukitake finger. He listen to the message and to Cyrax saying "It seem that there a hollow attack and you and your comrades are to stop them." Cyrax quick bow to his captain and ran off the meet up with the others.

Laster Cyrax meet up with Ermac and the other and were standing a couple of feet away for four Menos level hollows. Unknown to them the other captains and lieutenants were there to watch and see what Ermac and the other can reaaly do. The hollows noticed them and charge at them.

The first hollow charged at Ermac, who use his telekinesis power to make the hollow float in the air. He them smashed his hands together into a ball and the hollow did the same and everyone could hear a bone crushing sound. Then Ermac stretched his hands out until the hollow was ripped in half.

The next hollow was charging at Sub-Zero, but he fire an ice blast freezing the hollow. He then jump on it's back and ripped the hollow's spine out and smashing it on the hollow's body and shattering it to pisses.

The next hollow came at Cyrax, but throw one of his bomb at he hollow. It roar in pain, but keep coming and raised it's fist. Cyrax turned him right hand into a buzz saw and cut the hollow on its chest and cut off its right hand. Hollow roared in a lot of pain. Cyrax press a few button on his wrist and his chest open and a green energy net flew out. It pass through the hollow and nothing happen at the moment. Then the hollow fell into many pieces.

The last hollow was not stupid like the other. It instead charge up a cero to fire a Smoke. Smoke turn into his smoke form and pass through the hollow. Changing back to his solid form nothing seem to happen for the moment. Suddenly the hollow's cero died down and the hollow fell into many pieces. The captain all watched amazed see the new guys defeat hollow like no other person seen before.

Meanwhile back in Hueco Mundo Scorpion and his allies were looking for some hollow to show off the powers to their arrancar allies. After a couple minutes they found a group of five menos level hollows. Scorpion and the other approached the hollow, while Grimmjow and Rudobon stood to the side to watch. When the hollows saw the five men, they thought they would be easy target to devourer.

The first hollow charged at Scorpion, when it got near him Scorpion teleported in flames appeared behind the hollow tacking it. Then a spear connected to and chain came out of the wrist and hit the hollow on it's chest. Scorpion grab his chain and spear poling the hollow to him yelling "GET OVER HERE". When the hollow got near him, Scorpion did a flaming back kick. Then took his mask off revealing his skull head. Then he breath fire burning the hollow and putting his mask back on.

The next hollow came at Reptile. When it got near him, the hollow slam it's arms down, however Reptile was about jump away from the attack and landed on top of the hollow. He then removed his mask mouth piece and spit acid on the hollow head. The hollow head melted away and died.

The next hollow came at Rain, but Rain fire a water blast soaking the hollow. Then he rise his arms up and summon a lighting strike. Electrocuting the hollow to dead.

The next hollow came at Sektor, but he raised his arms and burn the hollow with his flamethrowers. Then his chest open and a missile fired out and hit the hollow. Then Sektor teleported and appeared below the hollow giving it an uppercut, but after his attack the hollow still got back up. Sektor then launched a device for his chest and it attached to the hollow chest. He enter a code to his arm and the device separated tearing the hollow arms, legs, torso, and head apart.

The last hollow came at Noob, but he blast the hollow with a paralyze blast stopping it. Then Noob teleported through dark hole beneath him and reappeared on the left side of the hollow. On the right side an ink like version Noob appeared and both of them grab the hollow's legs and pulled, until they ripped the hollow in half.

Both Grimmjow and Rudobon looked surprised they never seen hollow get killed so violently. The group came together again, but suddenly Scorpion teleported away in flames. "Where is he going?" ask Grimmjow. "We don't know or care. We mostly let him going and do what ever he likes." said Noob. "Beside are attack on Soul Society is coming soon. Baraka leader of the Tarkata is leader the first attack on Squad 11, so we can weaken their forces." After that Noob and the other start to make their way back to Los Noches. Both arrancar start to wake back too, but Rudobon lean close to Grimmjow and whispered "I need to talk to you about something important." Grimmjow stared at him for a moment and nodded.

Meanwhile Scorpion reappeared on the top Los Noches and look at the moon. For some reason he feels at peace here. "So tell me Scorpion are you finally at peace with yourself." said a voice behind him. "Yes I'm almost, I've killed Quan Chi and most of his followers, but there is still one more person I need to kill, then my soul will finally rest in peace." said Scorpion as he turn around. Behind him were three people.

The first was a beautiful woman with long teal hair and hazel eyes. Next was a man with short brown hair and blue eyes. The last was a man with clear white skin, glowing turquoise eyes and wear a ninja garment that changes colors every minute. "Nelleil, Skullak, and Chameleon it is good to see you again." said Scorpion. "Likewise Scorpion." said Skullak as he step forward. "Now let use discuss about are plans and what is going on."

Cliffhanger, next we will meet the other surviving arrancar and other allies. Hope everyone like the fatalities.


	3. Chapter 3 Allies and Survivors

**Bleach Ninjas**

_Allies and Survivors _

Above the dome of Las Noches was Scorpion and standing in front of him were three people. Two of them were former Espada and the last was a ninja warrior. The Espada were the formers Primera and Tercera, Skullak Tuma and Nelliel Tu Oderschvank. The ninja was the stealthy Chameleon. "Scorpion is everything going as planned." ask Skullak. Scorpion nodded and said "Yes, know one knows that me and Kabal are spies. Truth I don't think Shao Kahn or anyone else cares if I'm helping or not. I only helping so I can get close to Drahmin so I can kill him because he's the last of Quan Chi's ally and after that my soul can rest in peace." "Or you might just go to Soul Society." said Skullak. Scorpion nodded aand said "Maybe, as for Kabal he was able to rejoin the Black Dragons clan as second it command. That fool Kano really think that he rejoined, but Kabal is only there so he can kill his rival Mavado and maybe Kano."

Skullak nodded and was happy to know everything is going good. He turn to Chameleon and said " Good, went we return to Soul Society I want you to go and tell the others Ok." The ninja nodded. Skullak turn his attention back to Scorpion and ask "What about Grimmjow?" " Your friend Rudobon should be telling him about everything soon." said Scorpion. Skullak was pleased to hear that.

When Skullak look at Nelliel, he could see that she had sad and worry look. Nel was very worry about Grimmjow and really wanted to see him again. Skullak put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her saying "Don't worry Grimmjow will be join use soon and we need him to help Rudobon, but I promise that you will see him again." Nel look happy and gave Skullak a gentle hug. She only use her 'speical' one on Grimmjow.

Skullak turn his attention back to Scorpion and asked "Is there anything else to report?" Scorpion nodded and said " Yes, Baraka and his Tarkata army are going to attack the 11th squad in soul society." "I see." said Skullak. "That is going to be a very bloody battle. I hope Kenpachi and his squad are up for the challenge." "What about Ermac and the others?" asked Chameleon. "Unfortunately, we can't tell tham." said Skullak. "The soul reaper still don't trust us arrancar, so they will just have to learn that the same time the other captains would have."

"I think we should leave before we are find out my anyone here." said Skullak. Scorpion nodded and teleported away in flames. Then Skullak open two Garganta. One for himself and Nel and the other for Chameleon, "Chameleon I want you to tell your allies what is happening, alright." said Skullak. The ninja bowed before running it the portal and the two arrancar walk into their to go back to their new home to tell the others.

Meanwhile in the rukon district of soul society a group and soul reapers were standing in front of a garganta. Inside it, Chameleon was invisible and running. When he got to the exit, he saw the soul reapers, but they did not see him and he ran past them. When the garaganta closed the soul reapers looked confused. Later Chameleon ran for a good 30 minutes, until he got to a house were his allies were in.

When Chameleon entered and made his way to the main room. In there were severally people. First was Kung Lao a shaolin monk warrior wear his razor-rimmed hat. Next was Jade a beautiful and strong woman. Next was Kitana the princess of Edenia. Next was the police officer Kurtis Stryker, who was loading and shining his gun. Next was Chameleon girlfriend Khameleon a female warrior who had the same type skin like Chameleon. Finally there was the powerful bind swordsman Kenshi. Chameleon got a hug from his girl. After he told everyone about everything. Stryker was happy to hear that his partner Kabal was find. They all knew the invasion way coming, but not know when.

Else where in the soul society, the garganta that Skullak and Nelliel come through open and they walk out. In front of the was a large white house where the arrancar lived. On the ground was a small hologram devise that helps the arrancar live in soul society without the soul reapers knowing. If someone was out the hologram they would only see trees. The devise also blocks the spirit energy of the arrancar within the devise range, so that the soul reaper will not detect or find them.

When Skullak and Nelliel made into the house and made there way to the family room, but did not make right away because Skullak's girl Cirucci came out of noway tackle him and was hugging the life out of him. Nelliel could not help to laugh, she and Cirucci good friends. Whenever Skullak or Grimmjow were out doing mission or something they were almost always gets Nelliel's or Cirucci's bone crushing hugs when they return. They even talk their friend Harribel to do it to Starrk, but she only did it a few times, but it was still fun to see. After a few minutes, Skullak recovered and they made their way to the others.

When they got there, they saw everyone was their. First was Skullak's fraccion Aisslinger. After the his failure, Skullak saved him and made him his fraccion. Skullak even teach Aisslinger how it reseal his release form. At first he did not like, but after his training with Skullak, he became stronger for a gillion level arrancar. Right now he was sitting on one of the chair in the room. Next was Gantenbainne and Dordoni. They sitting together listening to their I-pods. Gantenbainne to his 1970-80 music like Elvis and Dordoni to his spanish music.

Next was Szayel Aporro, who was on his laptop. Truth with out him the arrancar would not have been able to live where they are. Next was Shawlong and Yylfordt. Shawlong was read the newspaper or doing the crossword puzzle. Yylfordt was sitting there with a mirror in his hand and looking at how good looking he was.

Next were Tesla and Pesche, Nelliel's fraccion. Sadly Dondochakka did not survive the war, but Tesla replace him. Tesla and Pesche became good friends again. They most the time do what ever Nelliel ask them to do and they always do it. Tesla also is happy to be Nelliel's fraccion, then when he was Nnoitra's. Nelliel decided to take a seat on one of the couches. Skullak also took and seat next to her, while Cirucci laid her head down on Skullak's lap and to take a little nap, while patted her head.

Next was Charlotte the arrancar clothes designer. Truth he was really good at it. You just need to tell him what you want and he can made to in a good two to three days. Also the other were starting to resect him more. Next there was Apacci and Ggio sitting together. They have been getting to know each other and were happy together. Next were Sun-sun and Findor sitting together, but were reading their favorite books.

Next was Lilynette, who was playing her new Game Boy DS. Finally there was Harribel and Starrk. Harribel was sitting with her eyes close and resting. Starrk was taking a nap, with his head laying on her lap. Everyone turn their attention to Skullak and he told everyone the news. Everyone understand and when back to what they were doing.

Meanwhile back in Las Noches, Grimmjow was in his room thinking about what Rudobon told him. Grimmjow was happy to know everyone was Ok, but mostly with Nelliel. He miss her very much and what to see her again, but he needed to help Rudobon within Las Noches for now. Grimmjow decided to go to the throne room to see what is going on.

When Grimmjow got there, he met with Rudobon and were looking at the army of human/demonic race of warriors called Tarkata. The one who was leading them was Baraka. What the arrancar heard, Baraka and his men were going to Soul Society to attack the 11th Squad. In the room was a large portal ready of the Tarkata to leave. Baraka was talking with Noob, Rain, and some of the other. After a couple of minutes Baraka led his men to the portal and were ready and hungry for battle.

**That is it for his chapter, please review Ok. So next time will be the bloodthirsty Tarkaka vs. the bloodthirsty warriors of Squad 11. Kenpachi vs Baraka!**


End file.
